Lilamon
, , , , , , , , , }} Lilamon is a Fairy Digimon. It has an appearance like the lilac, a flower that is loved by everyone. It is pure and innocent, and despite its beautiful appearance, it is said to govern over death and rebirth. Its leaves are toxic, and are enough to bring death to the opponent. Attacks *'Lila Shower': Fires countless slender beams from its leaf-like fingers. *'Beauty Slap': Continuously slaps the opponent with its extensible hands, causing it to instantly fall in love with Lilamon. * , lit. "One Two Pollen"}}: Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. *'Marvel Shot'This attack can also be pronounced as "Marble Shot".: Discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of its arms. *'Lilac Dagger': Brings the opponent down using an energy-based blade generated in its hand. *'Lila Needle': Fires a single beam from the tip of its hand. *'Lovely Cologne': Charms the enemy with a sweet smell. *'Beauty Shock': Emits an electric shock from its fingers. Design Lilamon is a beautiful feminine teenage Digimon with pink skin, black eyes, shoulder-length green hair, and white flower-shaped hands and feet, and six appendages on each hip, three in the front and the three in the back. It wears a yellow and green highleg with a wing-shaped decoration on the shoulders, a rose on its chest, and a giant pink lilac on its back, and a pink -shaped hat. Etymologies ;Lilamon (ライラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World DS Lilamon Digivolves from Sunflowmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lilamon is #259, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 202 HP, 257 MP, 114 Attack, 109 Defense, 116 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Quick 3, and LuckyMedal3 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon and can digivolve to Rosemon or Lotosmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Lilamon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 80% friendship and 135 speed. Lilamon can also DNA digivolve from Veggiemon and Weedmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 4500 Insect/Plant experience, and 160 speed. Lilamon can DNA digivolve to Magnadramon with Angewomon or Lillymon, or to Babamon with Piximon or Vademon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lilamon is #169, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Super Lucky, and Master of Saving traits. Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon and can digivolve into Babamon or Rosemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lilamon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 90 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Lilamon. It can be hatched from the Grass DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lilamon DigiFuses to Rosemon with Lillymon and Blossomon, to AncientKazemon with Silphymon, Garudamon, and Lillymon, or to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon, Sunflowmon, Lalamon, and Babamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lilamon is a Plant Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, and Vegiemon, and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Its special attack is Lila Shower and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. In Complete Edition, Lilamon can also digivolve from Hudiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lilamon is #210 and is a Plant Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, Vegiemon, and Hudiemon, and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Its special attack is Lila Shower and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. Digimon World Re:Digitize Lilamon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, and Gatomon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Lilamon digivolves from Woodmon and Sunflowmon and can digivolve to Rosemon and Laylamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Masters Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon Heroes! Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon Links Lilamon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, and Vegiemon, and can digivolve to Lilithmon, Rosemon, and Lotosmon. Digimon ReArise Lilamon digivolves from Sunflowmon and can digivolve to Lotosmon or nothing. Notes and references